Nygma's Atonement
by phantomlove2012
Summary: This is the story of Edward Nygma's journey as he not only discovers the darkness within him. Nygma goes down the journey along this path of discovery with his best friend and secret love Michelle. For they are one and the same. Darkness has awoken something inside them. But will their choice to save Gotham from the villains do anything, or will one of them turn and betray them.


One afternoon at the Gotham City Police Department, Edward Nygma is sighing as he feels upset that he was trying to help Kristen Kringle in the Annex Room. All he was trying to do was help her and impress her by expressing to her how much she means to him. However, it did not go to plan and he felt like a failure to her. As he is moping down the hallway, his other self walks right next to him.

RIDDLER

Nice going Ed!

EDWARD

I was just trying to help. I didn't know she was going to freak out like that.

RIDDLER

Right.

They reach the main station. Police officers are either catting or putting criminals in cells for transport or answering phone calls.

RIDDLER CONT'D

But you know what that's okay buddy know why?

EDWARD

Why?

RIDDLER

I'll give you a hint.

Edward stops as he sees a woman entering the police station. He is starstruck at how she looks compared to Miss Kringle. However, he is also amazed because is she beautiful and charming, he is speechless to see an old friend.

RIDDLER CONT'D

Because sooner or later she'll give into you. Know how?

EDWARD

She's like a model, sprouts true beauty. Sends sexual shock waves to others and writers away on the contests.

Edward takes a few steps closer towards an empty cell as he is memorized by the woman talking to the police officer at the receptionist desk. His other self notices him acting weird and tries to find what Edward is looking at.

EDWARD CONT'D

Her arms extend freely to reach the crown that's shiny and clear and helps her along in life. What is she?

RIDDLER

Uh, a rose?

(He has his hand infront of Edward, waving up and down trying to get his attention.)

Ed. Um hello, Earth to Edward. What are you looking at?

His other self turns as he finally realizes that Edward is staring at the beautiful woman who is leaving the receptionist desk and walking to the captain's office.

As the young lady heads to the Captain's desk, she stops as she "Detective Jim Gordon"'s name plate on the desk, but the chair empty. Michelle, young, beautiful, and extremely intelligent was hoping to find the heroic Detective but alas was not there.

MICHELLE

Every time I try to find him, he's either not here or he's late, as usual. Typical.

She decides to sit down in Jim Gordon's chair and wait for the next move. At the same time, Edward slowly walks to the captain's office so he could get a better view of the young lady. His other self is intrigued and impressed by the woman. Yet he realizes that Edward knows her.

RIDDLER

Oh, who is that beauty?

EDWARD

An old friend.

RIDDLER

Fascinating. How did I not know about her? Well she definetly is more exquiste than Ms Kringle.

EDWARD

Shut up.

RIDDLER

Im serious. She's probably a genius too.

A few seconds later, Harvey Bullock, Jim Gordon's partner walks to his desk, but sees Michelle observing Jim's desk.

BULLOCK

Whoa, whoa, whoa, can I help you Miss?

MICHELLE

Yes, where's Detective Gordon?

BULLOCK

He's interrogating someone. Can I help you Miss -

MICHELLE

Gordon.

(Stands up and shakes his hand.)

Michelle Gordon. Jim's niece.

BULLOCK

Really? Wow, he's never mentioned you.

Lee approaches them.

MICHELLE

Hey Harvey, who's this?

BULLOCK

This is Michelle. Jim's niece.

LEE

Oh hi, It's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Leslie Thompkins. Everyone calls me Lee.

MICHELLE

Hi, it's nice to meet you too. Uncle Jim told me so much about you.

LEE

Really? What'd he tell you?

MICHELLE

Yeah, don't worry. Nothing bad I promise.

LEE

That's good to hear.

MICHELLE

I will say, you're a whole lot nicer than Barbra.

BULLOCK

So I'm assuming you know about what happened?

MICHELLE

Yeah, he told me about it after the moved out of the apartment a few weeks ago.

BULLOCK

Uh-huh.

LEE

Now that I think about it, Jim has mentioned you once.

BULLOCK

Seriously, why didn't he tell me?

MICHELLE

Well, let's just say there's a lot of things about my father and him that my Uncle doesn't like to talk about. Let alone me.

LEE

Why?

MICHELLE

It's complicated.

LEE

Uh-huh. So what brings you to Gotham?

MICHELLE

I am here for a job interview.

LEE

Does Jim know?

MICHELLE

No not yet. I wanted to tell him before I have my interview.

LEE

Ok. Well, why don't I go get him.

BULLOCK

Yeah, and since I see that cap's not in her office, I'll go look for her. So just sit tight.

MICHELLE

Wasn't planning on going anywhere.

Bullock and Lee leave Michelle alone. Michelle sits back down in her uncle's chair and looks at her uncles desk. Edward sighs.

RIDDLER V.O.

Oh my God, will you just man up and go over there and talk to her?

Edward turns his head as his other self just stands there waiting to see what Edward will do.

EDWARD

What do I do? What do I say?

RIDDLER

Come on. Just talk to her. Unless you want me to?

EDWARD

No.

(Sighs then fixes his tie and glasses.)

Ok.

Edward slowly walks up the stairs to the captains office, turns to her and takes another silent breath. He then slowly approaches from behind her as she is looking through her uncle's case files. Edward then closes his eyes, gently places his hand over his eyes. Michelle is spooked.

EDWARD V.O.

I cover what's real, hide what is true but sometimes bring out the courage in you. What am I?

MICHELLE

Time.

EDWARD V.O.

Correct, MG.

MICHELLE

There's only one person in the world who calls MG.

(She removes Edward's hands from her face and quickly turns around.)

Ed!

EDWARD

Hi Michelle!

She stands up and hugs him as she squeals with excitement.

MICHELLE

Oh my Gosh! Edward! It is so good to see you!

EDWARD

It's great to see you too!

MICHELLE

It's been what five years?

EDWARD

I know you were going to be a senior when I was about to graduate from the Graduate program at Gotham University.

MICHELLE

Yeah and wow you work here now. How long have you been working here?

EDWARD

For about four and a half years. I'm one of the analysists in the Forensics Department.

MICHELLE

That's great. What's it like?

EDWARD

(He shrugs his shoulders up and down.)

It has it's moments.

MICHELLE

I bet.

EDWARD

What about you? What's new?

MICHELLE

Nothing really. Well, except I graduated from the University a few months ago and done some internships in the last year and a half.

EDWARD

Congratulations.

MICHELLE

Thank you.

They smile, look away briefly then Edward fixes his glasses.

EDWARD

So where are you working now? If you don't mind me asking.

MICHELLE

Funny you should ask. I -

JIM V.O.

Michelle.

Michelle and Edward turn around as they see Jim and Lee approaching them.

MICHELLE

Uncle Jim!

Edward's inside is shocked cause he never knew that Jim had a niece and that Michelle was related to the Gordon family. Michelle hugs her uncle.

MICHELLE CONT'D

It's so good to see you.

JIM

Yeah you too. How are you?

MICHELLE

Good. How are you?

JIM

Been busy.

MICHELLE

I can see that.

EDWARD

I am always available to help people, I wear a uniform with a cap and save people from danger. What am I?

MICHELLE

A police officer.

EDWARD

Correct.

Michelle laughs at Edward as she is amused by his riddle, however, Jim is confused.

JIM

So what are you doing here?

MICHELLE

I'm here for a job interview actually.

LEE

In what?

MICHELLE

Evidence Analysis; in the Forensics Department.

JIM

What?

EDWARD

Really? You want to work in the Forensics Department. In my department.

MICHELLE

Yes. That's what I was going to tell you. I have my masters forensic psychology, and analysis, and a bachelors criminology, psychology and forensics. And I did my internships with Wayne Enterprises. I also went to the Police Acedmy and passed the law enforcement exam.

EDWARD

Fascinating.

JIM

I thought you were working at Wayne Enterprises?

MICHELLE

I didn't feel very connected when I was doing my internship with the company. When I heard that you were working here, I thought why not.

LEE

That's great.

The captain approaches with Bullock.

CAPTAIN ESSEN

Hi. You must bee Michelle. I'm Captain Essen.

MICHELLE

Hi yes, it's nice to meet you.

CAPTAIN ESSEN

I heard a lot of good things about you. I'm surprised Jim hasn't told us about you.

MICHELLE

Can't imagine why.

She glances at her uncle. Jim raises his eyebrows lightly.

CAPTAIN ESSEN

Well Michelle, why don't we go inside my office and -

MICHELLE

Sure.

Captain Essen heads to her office. Michelle grabs her bag.

MICHELLE

Well, it was nice to meet all of you. Hey Ed -

Edward gazes at her.

MICHELLE CONT'D

Perhaps we can grab lunch sometime. To catch up.

EDWARD

Sure. That would be great.

Michelle smiles then heads inside the captains office. Once the door is closed, everyone notices a certain look in Edward's eye. Jim even notices and is curious of the relationship between them.

JIM

So Ed, how do you know my niece?

EDWARD

Oh, we had a couple of classes together before I had went to Graduate school.

JIM

Really?

EDWARD

Yes. But when I was in graduate school I became so busy and even after I graduated from Graduate School I just didn't keep in touch with her.

JIM

Uh-huh.

EDWARD

I forgot how she had the most beautiful smile.

LEE

What was that?

EDWARD

I said uh...I should be looking at the samples for the Crane case.

Edward quickly leaves. Jim and Lee look at each other as Harvey sits down and opens his newspaper.

LEE

Hey Jim can I talk to you for a minute?

She walks upstairs, Jim slowly follows as he is uneasy at the idea that his niece might possibly work with GCPD.


End file.
